1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling data regarding an object image by using a thumbnail image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing for correcting the color tones and atmospheres of images have been carried out conventionally for images obtained as digital data by an image input apparatus, such as a digital camera. Color correction on the basis of white balance is typical of this kind of processing. In the correction on the basis of white balance, an image is corrected so that a white object can be seen white on the basis of the overall color balance of the image. As a result, the effect of the color of illumination light on an object is eliminated to some extent from the image, whereby the image is corrected to an image suited for the visual sensation of human beings.
On the other hand, a technology for obtaining images of an object illuminated by various light sources by operation processing has also been proposed. In this technology, data approximately corresponding to the spectral reflectance of the object (hereafter referred to as “object color data”) is obtained in advance, and this data is combined with illumination light data, whereby object images in various illumination environments are reproduced.
However, the object color data differs from ordinary image data and cannot be indicated as an image. In other words, the object color data is image data wherein the object can be recognized for the first time when the object color data is combined with the illumination light data. For this reason, when using the object color data, it is necessary to guess what kind of image is included according to its file name, or it is necessary to actually reproduce the image by taking a time.